And The Band Played On
by FeyWinds
Summary: Years after Atlantis landed in the Bay, most of the main players in the SGC, on Atlantis and in Colorado, left to move onto another secret society, saving the world everyday, but in a slightly different way. Nothing to do with the movie or the book.
1. Poker Face

It was a misty night over the Hudson River. One lone Staten Island Ferry crossed, a figure leaning on the bow railings.  
>She had red hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, keeping the messy curls out of her face. Truly hazel eyes-you would be hard pressed to see them the same color twice-looked over the apparent calm through thick glasses. She was about 5'10" worth of well trained muscle, hidden under a black, high necked fleece and jeans. A belt circled her waist, though it wasn't actually going through her belt loops. it had pouches and loops on it,all full.<br>Her Converse uncrossed as she straightened up and wandered back inside the cabin, which was full of girls. The youngest, her and the first visible male on the boat, were 15, and the oldest, almost everyone else,was in their early thirties.  
>The afore mentioned male, a boy her height, sat alone. He was wearing a outfit similar to hers, though he had short black hair and muddy green eyes. He looked up as she walked over.<br>"Do I gotta, Val?"She gave a small smile.  
>"Yeah, Dave, you gotta."She suck into the seat next to him."We are the only ones here who have powers and aren't vamps, dude. Hell, we're lucky that we got them."<br>"Yeah, well."A blond walked over, her brown eyes resigned."Its the least we could do."  
>"Buffy. You-"The blond cut her off.<br>"Don't have to come. No offence,but you guys don't have your powers, and its going to be dangerous, even for the real Slayer."She re-crossed her arms."Everyone and their mother tried to give me-and everybody else-that speech."She looked around, taking in Angel and his son, Willow, Xander, Anya, all the former slayers, and a bunch of vampires. They had all come to help the Slayer-the only real one now- and her brother, who were going to take out the last remaining demon stronghold.  
>Now, the demon threat had pretty much blown over when the Slayers lost their powers(since there was nothing interesting to fight with anymore); the more recent generations had quickly forgotten about it, and things went back to the way they were before. The demons and other generic undead had gotten their taste of power and it would be a while until there was another uprising.<br>But (and it was a really big but) there seemed to be a remaining contingency that wanted to take over the world. Now, when the former defenders of the world had found out that the watchers council was sending a 15 year old girl and her twin brother alone, they had violently disagreed and jumped in to help. The twin's dad had also tried to come, but they had threatened multiple painful acts if he tried.  
>Which was why they were on the Staten Island Ferry in the middle of the night in late June, 2011, getting ready to clear the St. George Ferry Terminal of the remaining very very strong demons, witches, vamps, weres,and all other manner of evil.<br>As they docked, Val got up and looked around.  
>"Everyone know the plan?"There were nods all around. She nodded back and turned towards the doors.<br>"Alright. Lets do this."She walked towards the door and waited until they docked.  
>"Go!" They go out the doors, one by one making their way down the ramp and to the wall of glass. Buffy nods to Val.<br>A group of preening undead are stretched out in the food court. They weren't looking for it when half the vamps were dust. The rest turned and roared. The attackers returned the favor.  
>Their was a brief scuffle. Most of the demons died relatively easily, though this was sadly true on both sides. Hours later, the remaining vamps-there were about 5- had gotten a drop on the remaining attackers-Buffy, Val, and Dave. The main one, whom Val had mental named Wolverine, was grinning.<br>"The Slayer first."Val watched as they dragged Buffy to him, helpless against the vampires holding her still. Buffy turned infront of him and nodded to the twins.  
>"Get 'em for me, Valerie."<br>"Will do, ma'am."  
>Both Valerie and Dave closed their eyes as Buffy was killed.<br>"This Valerie next, I think."  
>Valerie let herself be dragged in front of the leader, who took hold of her ponytail and tilted her head so her neck was exposed.<br>"Idiot."His head snapped up from her neck.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You heard me. This is the stupidest thing you have ever done in your soon to be short life."  
>He growled and dived for her neck. She winced, but then her eyes glowed. Her pupils were more catlike, and her canines had lengthened considerably. In short-she had just become a Hollywood vampire.<br>She hissed and punched the leader, turning and literally ripping his head from his shoulders. He turned back to Vince and the 4 stunned vampires. She pointed at the kid.  
>"David or Jack?"<br>"David, Mary."  
>"Ah. She let me out to kill?"<br>"Yup."  
>"I knew there was a reason I kept her around."The vamp grinned and took out 3 of the remaining vamps.<br>The fourth was smarter than the others, and had grabbed David.  
>"Move, and I'll kill him."<br>Mary cocked her head, blinking.  
>"You 'kay with that, Dave?<br>"Sure."  
>Mary looked up at the vamp.<br>"Have fun."  
>The vamp looked down at the teenager in his arms, and that at what used to be his sister. He then pulled out a stake and stabbed him, just missing the heart. He pushed him aside as Mary dived for him, feeling a split second of pain that was reflected in Mary's eyes as they stabbed each other.<br>The vampire dusted, but Mary turned back into Valerie and she collapsed next to her brother.  
>"Dave?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Love you."<br>"Love you too, sis."  
>That was the last thing either of them heard before they blacked out.<p>

The Watchers Council had cleaned up behind them, but getting a large group of people killed is never taken lightly.  
>Valerie and David were standing in the middle of what looked like a court room out of Harry Potter.<br>"...and in light of your actions, some in the Council think that you should be put to death. However, when reminded that you are the only Slayer, and after St. George,there aren't many that support the Slayer left, and even fewer that support the Council, we have decided to let you live. However, you most be moved to the Hellmouth over Sunnydale."  
>Valerie kicked David, who had just opened his mouth, stopping the complaining before it even started.<br>"Yes, sir."  
>"There, you will have a Watcher waiting for you."His expression softened."You better go pack, and keep in touch."<br>"Yes, Mr. Giles."  
>Valerie lead her twin brother out of the room.<br>"Oi."  
>"You can say that again. Val, why do we have to do this?"<br>"Because they are the Watchers Council and we gotta do what they say."  
>"No matter how pissed off you are?"<br>"Especially then."  
>He huffed.<br>"Fine."

The twins walked into a apartment building in Queens, dumping their stuff on the couch. A tall man with mess black hair like Dave's and hazel eyes like Val's walked out of the kitchen and gave them a once over.

"Alright, not too badly hurt, and y'all are already bandaged up, so what's happened?"

"I've been reassigned to the Sunnydale Hellmouth." She held up tickets."Its for the 1st."

The man (their father) nodded.

"Lets start packing in the morning. You two look like you need food, a shower, and some sleep. Not necessarily in that order, of course." The twins smiled gratefully and followed him back into the kitchen.

A week had come and gone, and they had gotten all their stuff packed. The day before they were set to leave, June 30th, a moving van pulled up and a group of guys carried all their boxes and furniture out of the apartment, down to the first floor and into a truck, which left about a hour later. Their father (John) payed the last of the rent on the apartment and then piled his kids into a taxi, checking into the Marriot at La Guardia.

The next day, they took a shuttle ride to the airport and checked their luggage, shouldering carry-on as they meandered back into the terminal. They had a leisurely brunch at the restaurant a escalator ride away from the metal detectors, bought books and then went through the metal detectors, walking up to their gate just as their aisle was being called. Once they were in the air, hooked up all their headphones to Valerie's laptop (which had a booster hooked up to it), watching the first and third Star Wars, saving the last two hours for a nap.

Once they pulled up, they departed, John and Dave catching a few evil eyes for the snoring they did. They walked into a terminal, looking for Val's watcher, who was supposed to meet them there.

"_John?_"

John turned to the voice.

"_Rodney?_"

Val pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Dr. Rodney McKay?"

"Yes?"

"You're my Watcher, right?"

"Yes."

The Sheppard's (for that was their last name) could _see_ the wheels turning in Rodney's head.

And were all surprised when he laughed.

"It would be you, Sheppard."

John looked confused, but Val and Dave grinned.

"I know, right?"

They followed him out side, and all drooled slightly over his car (brand new Mazda RX8 ), but they got over it and packed the suitcases in the trunk, the twins sliding in the back while the adults got in upfront.

"So, Sheppard, what do you do nowadays?"

"Well, I used to give Helicopter Tours of NYC."

"Used?"

"Well, McKay, when you move across the entire country, you can't really commute every morning."

"McKay snorted, and both smiled.

"So, what about you?"

"I am the physics teacher at Sunnydale High."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"So, now the minions have a reason to be wrong, wrong, so terribly wrong?"

"Shut _up_, Sheppard."

McKay dropped them off at their new house, and of the three bedrooms upstairs-two big ones on the sides and a small one in the front-Val and John got the big ones, while Dave grumbled into the smaller-but-still-pretty-big room.

After moving her suitcase and boxes into her room, she went back downstairs to where McKay was standing around awkwardly.

"You want to help me set up the coffee and espresso machines?"

"Coffee _and_ espresso?"

"Well, its more of a caffeinated-beverage-derived-from-coffee-beans-plus-hot-water-and-hot-milk machine."She shrugged."I mean, if your going to be up at o'dark thirty in the night/morning, your going to want good caffeinated beverage."She grinned what McKay vaguely called the patent Sheppard grin at him when he nodded enthusiastically."C'mon."

They spent a half hour chatting as they set up the various kitchen accessories, putting away dishes and cups and mugs and silverware, and setting aside the boxes marked Table and Chairs to the side before leaning on the island and sipping insanely caffeinated beverages.

They were joined by Dave and John after a while, and they watched the sun go down. Val turned to John.

"Dad?" Rodney looked very slightly weirded out at someone calling John 'dad'.

"Hmm?"

"Were are the weapons?"

"I put them up near your room."

"'Kay."

She disappeared upstairs, and Dave followed her. John and Rodney shifted their weight nervously.

"You going with them on patrol tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna be making dinner tonight. You wanna stay?"

"Depends."John rolled his eyes.

"My kids think its good, McKay, and that's practically a badge of honor. They're serious food snobs."

"Alright then."

They watched the sun slide closer to the horizon as they heard water running, and the freaked yell of a man whose hot water was stolen by his sister. A hour later, they walked downstairs.

Val was in black leggings and just-below-knee-level boots, with a black shirt that read 'Also, I can kill you with my brain.' under a jeans jacket. She had a red,silver,and black ax with a stake for a haft slung over her shoulder and fingerless gloves.

Dave was in dark blue jeans and all black Converse, a blue shirt with a Escape button on it and a grey hoodie. He was apparently unarmed.

Rodney nodded and looked longingly at his cup, but raised a eyebrow when John handed all three of them a disposable coffee cup with Val's super beverage.

"Wha-"

"My kids wander cities and neighborhoods in the middle of the night. I want them awake while they do it so they'll be in at least one piece."He pulled on a leather jacket and picked up his own cup."Just to be extra sure, I'm coming with you."

Valerie rolled her eyes and pulled out a crossbow-though where she had it was anyone's guess-and handed it to her father. Her brother also magically generated a stake and handed that to John.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Only you,Sheppard. Now, various and sundry Sheppards-I am entrusting you with my safety, and so help me,if you get me killed-"

"McKay."They said it all at the same time, and grinned the exact same way-which Rodney did not think was cute,nopenopenope-and John's grin turned into a smile, and it was all Rodney could do not drool.

"We're good at this McKay,relax."

And,god help him,he does. He relaxes and takes a sip of the coffee from heaven. Really, he was surprised the spawn of formerly John Sheppard had thought up this wonderful concoction, but he let himself be shepherded (he only realized the pun after he was out the door) towards his cart. He pulled on his orange fleece-tactfully ignoring giggles from the watchers-and then locked his car, leading the way towards the graveyard.

"So, Valerie, I have a question."She half-hummed in response, which Rodney took to mean 'go on'."What you do when someone asks you about the scythe?"

"I'll tell you when someone asks. Something about a chick wandering around with a large weapon and seems to know how to use it tends to go unasked about why she's carrying it."

"Huh. Never thought of it like that."

"Well, I would hazard a guess that now, yah do."

They walked into the darkened grave yard, the axe came down and Val looked around.

"You got a office?"

"Yeah. Daniel Jackson and Sam Carter are also here, Sheppard, they're helping me out."

"You gotten lucky yet, McKay?"

"Shut up, Sheppard."

"Excuse me, if your _quite_ done."They both stopped and had the grace to look embarrassed."I need a map of the town, and around the town, and under the town, _please_."

McKay nodded and got on the phone, and Sheppard turned to look him over. He had aged well, though it didn't seem like he had aged at all. Or changed, either. He listened with half an ear to McKay explaining that the new Slayer was Sheppard's kid, and yes, _that_ Sheppard.

He turned to see both of his kids gone. He groaned and rolled his eyes, before turning back to McKay just as he got of the phone.

"You'll have it tomorrow-wait, where'd they go?"

"Okay, you remember when I used to walk up behind you and you'd freak out because you didn't hear me?"

"Vividly. You took years off my life, Sheppard."

"Well, they can do it to. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

They wandered out of the graveyard, and into the mostly deserted town.

"So, still saving the day at the last second, McKay?"

"Mmm. You need a job, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you bartend? I mean-" his hands shaped the air as Sheppard raised a eyebrow at him."Are you licensed as a bartender?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because then I might have a job for you."

Half an hour later, Valerie and Dave walked to the Starbucks and over to the outdoor table their father and his friend. Val balanced the scythe against the table and went over to the counter and Dave sank into one of the two empty seats. Val came back with a Chocolate Chip and Strawberries and Creme Frappuchinos with a Cinnamon Roll and a slice of pound pound cake and the Straberry smoothie went to Dave, while Val kept the cinnabun and the chocolate smoothie. McKay eyed Val.

"You didn't touch the pound cake, right?"

"No, McKay,I don't like Starbucks's pound cake. I don't like lemon pound cake at all, really."John snorted."What?"

"I think that you have won over his undying love. He's allergic to citrus."

"Ah."They all grinned at each other, and Rodney McKay went over how screwed he was.

And how surprised he was he didn't care.

**Read & Review**!


	2. Ur So Gay

The next day, Valerie and Dave were canvasing the area. They stopped every where and gathered menus, and knowledge where everything was. Then, they wandered to the science museum.

"This is surprisingly good for a science museum in a back roads town in California."

"Well, we're not all blonde bimbos."They turned to see a girl with big brown eyes and a black ponytail. She had all black Converse on under dark jeans and a red and black polo uniform. She had a name tag with Jennifer written on it.

"Really. Can you build a capsaicin molecule?"

"Yes. Can you build a caffeine?"

"Yeah."

"Jennifer."

"Valerie."

"Dave."

"Can you build them, too?"

"Duh."

"Whose this, Jenni?"A guy with shaggy blonde hair, grey eyes, and worn jeans over his black and red converse paired with his uniform walked over. His name tag read Alex.

"We seem to have some new nerds here."

"Really. How can you tell."

"Oh, I don't know."Val pushed back her jacket to put her hands in her pocket,revealing a t-shirt with the wording 'Self Rescuing Princess'. Dave copied his sister's movements and revealed a shirt that had the chemical composition of barium, cobalt, and nitrogen (BaCoN). "Lucky guess?"

They shared grins and started wandering, chatting vaguely. They were walking past the mini wind tunnel, and Valerie hung back, the rest moving on without her. She leaned over and watched the paper wing periodically start flapping when the wind started up, and flapping back down when the wind turned off. She looked up when a large shadow loomed over her. It was Alex, who had followed her. Jenni and Dave had wandered off to the ecosphere.

"You know how it works?"Valerie smiled up and straightened.

"A plane's wing is curved, so when the wind blows across it,the air pressure on top lowers and the plane lifts up."She straightened up and smiled back.

"How-"

"Did I know that? I was raised to be a geek. My bed time stories varied between Egyptian mummification practices and The New Way Things Work. My dad also was a pilot and got a major in engineering."

"Cool."

"Yup."He cocked his head, but when she only raised a eyebrow, he gave a slight nod."What."

"You are quite possibly the calmest, smartest person who I have run into all day."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. You wanna go on a date?"

Valerie raised a eyebrow. He was normal everyday human-well,not normal,not with the brain nestled inside that particular body- but since humans didn't normally hit on her, since she was different, it made her wonder what his angle was.

"Why?"Alex started counting off with his fingers.

"You're smart, you're calm, you're not drooling over me, and...I think your pretty."The last part was said quieter than the rest, and she noticed the tips of his ears start to turn bright red.

"Well, though I think that its really sweet, no."She scoffed at the puppy dog look she got from him."I like to get to know people before I date them."She raised a eyebrow when he started smiling again.

"Now I really like you."

"Why?"

"Because anyone else, given half the chance, would have jumped at a offer like that like a tank of piranha."

"Ego, much?"

"Maaaaybe."

So, who was the guy you came in with?"

"Brother."

"Ah. I just thought-"

"That I dragged my boyfriend along with me when I moved?"

"Alright, it wasn't the smartest thought, but still."

"Alright, according to both my brother's and my father's significant others all think their hot, so I can see where your coming from."

"Girlfriends?"

"And boyfriends. My entire family is bi."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So John Sheppard is bi and has a major."Valerie turned to see Rodney."Who've thought it."

Valerie grinned.

"Well, hello there, McKay."

"Sheppard, I see you've met atleast one of my minions."

"I think I've met two of them."She looked around when Alex tapped her shoulder.

"You know Dr. McKay?"

"Yeah."

"And your not a minion?"

"I'm some where in 'brainless muscle', though I am in the 'suspiciously smart', and well into 'tolerable'. I share in this category with my brother and my father."

"Really."

"Yup."Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Exactly like your father. Do you people always go for your fellow elves?" Alex's hands went up to his ears, but Valerie just grinned.

"Nah. My dad has a thing for smart guys, and most of them are 'human'."

Rodney turned bright red, and sputtered. Alex looked awed.

"How did you-I mean, you-"

"My dad worked with Rodney for a while and figured him out."

"Really."

"Mmhmm."

Just then, Jennifer and Dave jogged up.

"There you are!" Jennifer tried to hide behind Dave. Dave tried to hit Valerie upside the head, but she grabbed his wrist, dragged him forward, and pinned him against the mini wind tunnel.

"Here I am. Why are you hiding from McKay?"

"McKay?"

"He doesn't make you say Doctor?"

"Do I look like I would care if he tried?"Valerie turned back to Dave."What did you do wrong?"

"Tried to hit you."

"I am allowed to forcefully stop you because?"

"I went for the hair."

"Very good."Valerie let go of his arm and he rotated it, trying to get blood flowing again. Alex leaned on the glass.

"So I hear your gay."Dave eyed him, and then smirked.

"Oh, Valerie totally shot you down like a bullet through a cheap balloon, didn't she."The others raised their eyebrows at her while Alex blushed beet red. McKay snorted.

"Well, atleast you have more control than your father."

"Totally. Food?"

"I have work to do."

"I'm buying. And there will be coffee involved."

"Food it is, then."

They started walking off, leaving Jennifer and Alex behind. Then Valerie turned.

"Are you two coming, or what?"

Valerie and Jennifer were talking, leaning on each other like old friends.

Dave was alternately glaring at his sister and longingly drooling at Jennifer.

Alex was alternately glaring at Jennifer and drooling over Valerie.

John had joined them, and he and Rodney were catching each other up A.A. (After Atlantis).

This was five (count it, five) minutes after they had finally gone for food.

"So, I hear you got a masters."

John glared at his kids, who were looking suspiciously innocent.

"I actually have 3."He smiled slightly when Rodney nearly choked on his coffee."Aerodynamics, Advanced Math, and Physics."

Rodney blinked a couple more times.

"Why didn't you go for a doctorate?"

"The army decided they wanted me flying again. They got me at my graduation."

"Ah." Rodney was quiet for a second."1,398,269."

"Mersenne prime."Rodney blinked at how fast the answer came and pointed at Valerie.

"1260."

"Vampire prime."He pointed at Dave.

"640."

"Not prime."All Sheppards grinned when Rodney started to sputter.

"Yes, Rodney, we do have brains."

"McKay?"Rodney looked over at Valerie.

"Yes?"

"We were supposed to meet Carter and Jackson?"

"Oh, yeah. They'll be at the school."

"Kay."

The Sheppards waved their goodbyes and left the museum.

Samantha Carter (Formerly Colonel) and Dr. Daniel Jackson were having a argument.

"All I'm saying is that the slayer gene may not be natural. It might be mechanical. It might be programed to send signals that tell the brain that it can do all the things the slayer can do. When the slayer dies, it sends out a signal that wakes up the genes in another slayer."

"And it just can't be genetics because?"

"Daniel, I'm not saying it can't, I'm just saying what makes sense to me."

"You're wrong." Daniel and Sam both looked over. Standing there was one Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, whom neither had seen since he left the SGC, and two teenagers. The redhead was the one who had spoken.

"And how do you know?"

"Because when you become a Slayer, somewhere in your training they gave you a really big book that tells you everything about Slayers. You two obviously haven't read Vampyres, but I have."

"Wait. You're the Slayer?"

"Valerie Sheppard. That is my brother, Dave, and I think you've met my dad."

"Yeah. Can I borrow the book?"

"Depends. Which one is Sam and which one is Daniel?"

"I'm Sam, that's Daniel."

Valerie nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Ut egestas Gigantes creverit ad terram unus docebat quem crediderunt docent opere. Una puella docuit quem crediderunt in opere suo. Docuit unum lupum, qui dona data hominem quem crediderunt in opere suo. Sunt simul Trinitatis vigil Slayer et lupus."

Daniel 's forehead wrinkled.

"What?"

"As the curse of the fallen ones spread, He came to earth and taught one man, whom he trusted to do teach his work. He taught one girl, whom he trusted to do his work. He taught one wolf, who had been bestowed gifts from man, whom he trusted to do his work. Together they are the the trinity: Watcher, Slayer, and Wolf."Then Daniel's forehead wrinkled."But that's latin."

"I'm quoting, it wasn't hard to memorize."

You know any other languages?"

"Quite a few. I had to move a lot, as per the Council's instructions."

"Was it hard?"

"Nope." She stretched."Anyway, wrong. It's a completely random genetic strain."

"How do you know?"

"The Watchers Council aren't science-less morons, dude. They do studies, and try to find why things work. Why do you think they got Rodney?"She wandered over to the shelves and started going through the weapons cache, while Dave tried to flirt with Samantha.


	3. The Way I Am

The next day, Valerie met Jennifer at her house. Val was wearing grey yoga pants and a hoodie covered in fake blood, bandages, and fake gashes. Jennifer was wearing a black hoodie and black yoga pants.

Jenni raised a eyebrow at Val's sweatshirt.

"That's...interesting."Val looked down at it.

"Oh, yeah, its the Zombie Attack Hoodie. It's my favorite."Jenni smiled and lead the way into town.

"So,your brother know where you're going?"Valerie snorted.

"_Hells_ to the no. I would like to do this without having to keep my brother in check."

"You think you would have to?"

"Fuck think, I _know_."

They walked into town and up the stairs to the small studio. A group of girls around Jennifer and Valerie's age were all milling around, along with a older woman with brown hair in a bun. She raised a eyebrow at Valerie, and then at Jennifer.

"She's new in town, and she was in a dance group in New York."

"Really." The instructor looked her over."I'm Kim, this is Sarah, Sophie, Charlotte, Olivia, Amelia, Lily, Emma, and Isabelle. You've met Jennifer. Lets get started."

She separated them out into pairs. Sarah and Sophie, Charlotte and Olivia, Amelia and Lily, Emma and Isabelle, Valerie and Jennifer. They started out with basics to break in their new dancer. After a while, Kim realized that she was too advanced for beginner stuff, and started moving on to a new song.

Hours later, Jennifer and Valerie were the last to collapse in a heap on the ground.

"I'm dead."

"I'm deader."Valerie tugged off her sweatshirt and rolled out of it.

"Don't blame me, I said it would be hard work."

"And I'm new, and reserve the right to complain."

"Tell you what, you can buy me a drink."

"I don't condone to underage teens drinking."Jenni rolled her eyes.

"From Starbucks, smart one."

"Oh! That's alright, then."They grinned at each other, slowly getting up and making there way out of the studio and down to the Starbucks. It was a half hour later when a tall korean guy walked over and gave Jennifer a peck on the cheek. She smiled up at him.

"Valerie, this is Justin. Justin, this is Valerie."They nodded their greetings.

"Jenni, are you sure you should be drinking that? It'll do you no good."

"Don't you think it's hers to decide?"Jenni had started to waiver, but she seemed to feel stronger about it when Valerie backed her up.

"Yeah. You know I love you, babe, but I don't think I could give this,"She gestured to her drink,"Up."

Justin and Valerie exchanged looks, and opposite sides in a battle were immediately made. Jennifer was totally oblivious.

* * *

><p>It was 9:30, and Jennifer and Alex were walking through the graveyard.<p>

In moments, they were surrounded by vampires. Jennifer murmured something, and a couple of vamps messily combusted. The rest started to close in.

"Do something!"

"I'm trying!"

There was a wet noise, and one of the vamps dusted. A figure, all in black, whirled and chopped with a giant, red ax looking thing. In moments, all were dead.

The figure pushed back the hood of her hoodie and revealed...long red hair?

Valerie turned and cocked her head.

"You're a witch?"

"You're the Slayer?"

"Yeah."

"Same." They both grinned.

"Cool."Valerie's grin turned into a grimace, and she turned slashing down and beheading the vampire behind her. She twisted slightly and winced at the knife sticking out of her leg.

"Oh my god."

"I've had worse. Just-"She groaned as she pulled out the knife, sticking her scythe in its back holster."Get me to the school library." Alex and Jennifer ducked under both of her arms and carried her out of the graveyard.

"Why the school library?"

"That's where my Watchers are."

They got to the Library, and Sam got Valerie onto the table and rolled up the cuffs of her jeans so she could get at the wound. Daniel called John and Rodney, who both made it there in record time. McKay was annoyed, but not at Valerie.

"You're a witch and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, thank you Rodney, I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"Oh, suck it up. You're the Slayer, you'll get over it." He turned back to Jennifer."Well?"

"Obviously, McKay."

"You could have told me."

"Why? You're my boss, McKay. You're okay sometimes, but I had a pretty good idea what you would say if I told you I was a witch."

"Well, as amusing as this is,"Valerie sat up and gingerly got up, leaning off of her injured leg,"I think it's time to go home now."

"Fine."John ducked under his arm, while McKay blinked.

"Where's your brother?"

"At home."She shrugged."He gets me food."

She limped out, her father helping her. McKay looked at Jennifer and Alex and sighed.

"I'll give you a ride home, C'mon."

* * *

><p>Later, after she changed into a skirt so it wouldn't touch the bandage, Valerie limped to the house phone after it started ringing. She winced slightly as she leaned on the wall, picking up the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"You dropped your phone in the cemetary."

"And how did you get it, Jenni?"

"I picked it up."

"When?"

"How's your leg?"

"Hurts like hell. You didn't answer my question."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because if you were that desperate to get my number, you could have just asked."

"You-I-just-shut up. Just...shut up."

"You liiiiike me."

"Shut up."

"You really liiiike me."

"I will buy you pizza if you shut up."

"Sorry, just had that. You'll have to do better."

"Chinese?"

"My lips are sealed. Anyway, my leg should be mostly better by tomorrow."

"He hamstringed you."

"Aren't we nerdy. I'm the Slayer, Jenni. If I didn't heal quickly, I would be dead at least 30 times over.

"Should I be worried about your suicidal tendancies?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normal people aren't almost dead over 30 times."

"I'm not normal."

"Touche."

After about a half hour of this, Valerie looked up.

"Sorry, Jen, I'm getting the stinkeye from the Idiot. See yah."She hung up and tossed the phone to Dave, who scowled."Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to speak to her? We were just talking about her boyfriend." She walked past him, her limp already better. He stuck out his tongue at her, and she returned the favor.


	4. Paparazzi

Jennifer woke up to her cellphone ringing. She picked it up and jammed it next to her ear.

"Whozat?"

"Open your window."

Jenni gestured towards her window, and it opened. She barely registered a dark figure slid in the window and close it silently.

"Whozit?"

"It's me, Valerie."

"Why you here?"

"Alex wanted to check up on me."Jenni started to remember what had happened.

"How's your leg?"

"Fine. The scar should be gone by later today."

"Alex wanted to check on you?"

"I snuck out the window while Dave covered for me. Since I really don't know anyone else, let alone where they live..."

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Why is it still dark? Better yet, why was he at your house while it was still dark out?"

"Apparently, he tried to find me yesterday, but we had already left. And there are going to be thunderstorms later." There was a sharp crack out the window, and the sound of sudden torrential rains."Correction. There's a thunderstorm."

As Jenni's eyes adjusted, she took in Valerie. She had her hair back in a messy braid, she had pulled on her zombie hoodie over a off-white tank top and grey sweats that read 'Property of the Starfleet Academy Athletics Department'. She was wearing slip-ons which were covered in what looked like binary, though Jenni wouldn't be the one to ask.

"How did you get up here?"

"Dave distracted him, and I made my escape out the window." She gestured out the window, which was now blurred with rain."There are a bunch of trees that create a decent path all the way to the roof of your house." She sat on the desk and then climbed off of it, and individual features became apparent. For starters, Valerie looked dead on her feet. Jenni shifted over.

"C'mon."Valerie blinked at her blearily.

"Wha?"

"You're obviously half asleep, and I got a big bed. Kick off your shoes and get some sleep."

In a remarkable feat of balance for someone who's half-asleep, Valerie flat-tired her shoes off, shrugged her hoodie onto the desk, and placed her glasses on top of it before she crawled into the bed, curling up under the covers. Jenni gave her a half smile and stretched out next to her, falling asleep to the sound of Valerie breathing and the water hitting the roof and glass.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, at a more respectable time to be awake on a Saturday, Valerie and Jenni shuffled downstairs. Jenni's parents both raised eyebrows at her.<p>

"Hi. I'm Valerie Sheppard, I'm new in town. Alex was staking out my house, and Jenni let me crash."Jennifer's parents both gave a 'ah' face. Valerie turned to Jennifer."What is your last name, anyway?"

"Espinoza."

"Good to know."

A girl, who looked a lot like Jenni, walked into the room and waved. Valerie blinked when Jenni and her parents signed back. The girl raised a eyebrow, and it was the Espinoza's turn to raise their eyebrows when Valerie signed her introduction. Looking back around, she shrugged.

"I lost my voice and they weren't sure if I would get it back. And I was bored."

"Watcher's council?"

Valerie glanced at Jenni's parents.

"The entire family is either a witch, or a wizard."

"Pretend I stuck a obligatory Hogwarts joke in there somewhere. And yes."

"You're the Slayer?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. Pancakes?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

><p>Valerie had borrowed some of Jennifer's clothing (jeans, socks, a shirt that read Mixed Martial Arts And Crafts) before going back home the way she came.<p> 


	5. LipGloss

Jennifer looked over her reflection in the mirror on the back of her closet door, eyes roaming the jeans and a t-shirt under a jeans jacket. It looked comfortable and flattering.

With half a mind, she wondered why she cared. She had a boyfriend. Why did she care about what the new girl in town thought of what she looked like?

Pushing aside her wonderings, she put on another coat of lipgloss and, glancing out the window to the still empty street, wandered downstairs. She said her goodbyes and walked onto the porch to wait for Valerie...

But she was already there, lying against the maple tree in the front yard, right where Jenni couldn't see from her bedroom window. In black cargo pants and halter top with converse hi-tops and a leather jacket, matched with a ponytail and sunglasses (aviators fit over her glasses?), she pulled off 'hot and unconcerned about her apparel' better than Jen, but Jen couldn't bring herself to care. She felt for McKay, because being attracted to a Sheppard wasn't easy.

She jogged over, and could tell when Valerie noticed because she pushed herself onto her elbows and smiled.

"Sup?"

"Nothing much. You."

"Good. We good to go?"

"Yeah."

"Help me up."

Jenni reaches down and pulled the other girl up. She froze slightly at the proximity, but started moving again to turn Valerie around.

"You're covered in crap."Valerie laughed, brushing it off.

"Perv. Stop staring at my ass." Jennifer stuck her tongue out at the other girl and pulled her towards the sidewalk, and they walked arm-in-arm towards town, Valerie slinging a backpack over her shoulder.

"Why are we going to the pet store, anyway?"

"I have pets that need feeding and i need cage mulch."

"You have pets?"

"I have a snake, Dave has a tarantula."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"I have a pilot snake, he has a southern baja rose."

"That sounds girly."

"Well, normally it's dark blue, but when it molts, it turns pink."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I have pictures."

* * *

><p>When they got there, Valerie bought a dozen white mice (which she put in a traveling cage she pulled out of her bag), food for the mice, and a thousand crickets, which were in a cardboard box. She also got a bag of cage lining.<p>

Jennifer carried the crickets for her and then left them outside Dave's room with a map to the pet shop, Valerie knocking before pushing her into her own room.

She helped set up the mouse cage and put the mice in, and she met Susan, the 80 inch pine snake. She was shiny and black on top, and milky white on bottom. She was also very nice, wrapping around Jenni's arm and letting herself be scratched on the head as Val changed the mulch in the cage.

And then they spent a few hours playing with Susan, who would play fetch with a cat toy.


End file.
